Foxes Red Eyes and Purple Hair
by the lost kitsune 4
Summary: What if Itachi was a girl? What if Naruto was Itachi's friend before she left? Naruto ANBU and ingtelligent. Hiatus
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay this is my first fic to publish at all so please be reasonable and don't flame for the sake of flaming and have a valid reason please. Now down to the point this is the prologue and I will see how people respond to it in the first few days so if enough people like it I will continue to update it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else I might mention so no lawsuits. If I did own it I wouldn't be publishing it here.**

**Also my beta for this story will be Emerald Elf-Slytherin707, who will be helping me with the grammar/spelling errors and structure of the story.**

**Now let's boil this water (excuse my stupid expression).**

"Speech"

"_Thought"_

"**Summon\bijuu Speech"**

"_**Summon\Bijuu thought"**_

**Prologue**

-Shhhhhhloooop...-

The body of Uchiha Fugaku slid off of the blade of his daughter's sword, as Uchiha Itachi stood over him, shaking.

"T-That's the l-last one." She stammered to herself quietly, "T-They're all d-dead."

"Sister," Sasuke choked out from where he stood, "Why did you do this?"

"I did it to test my capacity." Itachi replied, her voice suddenly completely void of emotion, "Brother, run and cling to your miserable life."

She then moved, faster than Sasuke could track, and karate chopped him on the neck. The boy crumpled to the floor instantly.

As she stared down at the fallen body of her brother, laying so close to the bloodied forms of her parents, Itachi spoke aloud to herself;

"Guess that leaves only one person left to say goodbye to."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The window slides open - and his senses are completely alert, awake yet feigning sleep. He knows immediately who she is and why she came.

"_Wait 'til after she says goodbye." _Naruto thought to himself.

She is walking closer now, he knows. She leans silently over his bed, before whispering into his ear;

"I have to leave," She tells him, her voice quiet, "I can't ever come back. I'm sorry you can't come with me." Her tone is sorrowful as she finishes with; "Goodbye Naruto-kun."

Tears threatening to fall down her cheeks, she leans closer and kisses his cheek. Turning to leave, she is almost out the window once again when she hears a strained voice reply;

"Goodbye 'Chi," Naruto whispers to the darkness of his room, "I'll miss you," He tells her earnestly, "But don't worry about your brother, I promise to take care of him."

After only a moment's hesitation, Itachi slips away into the night - not to be seen again

for many years.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**To be continued…**

A/N now some things have changed for this fic. Itachi is female I decided this because it is easier to make him a girl than a deep friendship and because it will play a part in a further part of the story. Also some ages will change because it would be weird other wise. For the rest of the secrets you just have to stay on the ride.


	2. Chapter 1: demotion

**A/N: Here comes chapter one of the Akatsuki's new leader. I'd decided to write this whether or not I have fans. I have found a beta: ****Emerald Elf-Slytherin707, check some the fics she has written they're actually very good, most of them are humor and yaoi, so go get your laugh on. **

**Also, in this story Naruto is 10, Itachi is 13 and Yugao is 14.**

**Now for replies to the reviews, I got more than I expected - thank you:**

**Apex predator- No Yaoi will be involved with Naruto, might have some **

**Yaoi side pairings, not sure yet.**

**Challenger- TY for the criticism and yes I will make this longer, bear with me.**

**The high demon lord- TY for compliments. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so all of you stop trying to file lawsuits after me. **

"Speech"

**"Summon Speech"**

_"Thought"_

_**"Summon Thought**_"

-------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Demotion**

_"Today, I officially start baby-sitting duty." _Naruto grumbled tiredly, as he rose from his bed that morning._ "'Chi..."_ He thought longingly of Itachi,_ "Why did you have to leave me?" _

"Now, how to do this?" He asked himself aloud, while running the water for his shower. Suddenly then, he heard familiar footsteps approaching his apartment door. _"I wonder why Neko-chan is coming by?"_ Were his thoughts as he finished off his shower.

Drying himself off with a towel quickly, the blonde quickly pulled on his uniform - all darkly-coloured garments tailored to be fitting - and then proceeded to the door, where his visitor had come to a stop, and was no doubt about to knock.

Opening the door before she was able to pound on the wood to gain his attention - Yugao was momentarily surprised as she was faced with her jinchuuriki teammate, clad fully in his uniform - before she seemed to regain her composure, and met the blonde with a motherly expression.

"Naruto," She began in a scolding tone, his hands on her hips, "Are you ready yet? You know we need to see the Hokage to find out who the next captain is going to be!"

Naruto was sheepish, as he rubbed one hand through his still-damp hair, avoiding her gaze as he told her; "Neko-chan, I'm resigning today."

There was silence for a moment, before; "WHAT?!" The kunoichi exclaimed in shock, "Why? When did you decide this? You can't just quit!"

"I can." Naruto told her defensively, "And I need the time that my duties would normally take up..." He hesitated slightly then, before adding as an explanation; "...I want to make some friends in my own age group."

Yugao held his gaze for a moment then, seeming to search out any uncertainty on his decision, before she sighed heavily. "Well, then, who's going to keep me from going insane if _both_ of my teammates quit?"

Naruto smiled easily, glad for her support on his decision. "I'll be here for you," He reassured her, a grin fitting over his features, "Just come see me."

The woman was uncertain for a moment, before she smiled in return. "Do you really mean that?" She asked hopefully.

Naruto gave a short laugh. "Of course!" He told her, "You two are my family! I won't abandon either of you, ever."

Yugao laughed in return then, her expression more at ease. "Thank you, Kitsune!" She exclaimed, while immediately proceeding to tackle Naruto to the ground in a flying-hug.

"Ugh, Yugao!" Naruto groaned, feigning unhappiness at the smaller woman's arms wrapped around him in a fierce grip, "Please, you're crushing me!" He complained.

_"I just hope she never figures out I enjoy her bone crushing hugs." _He thought fondly.

"I only do this 'cause I know you like it."

_"Crap."_ "What! When did you figure it out?" He exclaimed in surprise.

Yugao smirked triumphantly up at the blonde, "After the first time, when you didn't threaten to kill me afterwards." She told him matter-of-factly.

"Damn, I'm predictable." Naruto swore at himself.

Yugao's grin widened, "You're my cute little Kitsune-Chan!" She told him happily.

Naruto laughed, as he was released from her death-grip, and he told her honestly; "Thanks, for always being there for me, Neko-chan."

She merely smiled in return, as Naruto then pulled his headband from his pocket and tied it to his forehead in preparation.

"Well," He then spoke in distaste, his tone complaining, "Let's get going," He told her with a dramatic sigh, "This is going to be a long procession." He deadpanned unhappily.

Yugao nodded decisively, her tone stoic once again as she told him, "Put your mask on," She fitted her own over her face as she instructed him, "It will make getting there easier."

Naruto pulled his mask from where it hung by his hip, holding it up to his face to consider it, as he felt himself become strangely nostalgic.

"_So many memories... lay in this mask..." _He thought to himself then, letting his fingers trace the design depicting a fox which decorated the mask,_ "I've worn it since I was 8 years old..." _His breath then hitched slightly as he finished the thought;_ "...When me and 'Chi were promoted to ANBU." _

He then raised the mask to his face slowly, and fit it into place over his features. He and Neko-chan were swift then, as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop over the village buildings - heading at breakneck speed towards their destination:

The Hokage tower.

-------------------------------------------

Old Sarutobi, Lord Hokage of the hidden ninja village Konohagakure, sat at his desk at this point in time - attempting to finish off his paper work early in the morning, so that he may then enjoy a relaxing day of reading Icha Icha Paradise. The appointment of the new ANBU captain had been an easy choice - and he himself felt as glad as the room full of ANBU shinobi that the proceedings were now over. Now back in his office, Sarutobi reveled in the peace and quiet he found - That is, until he heard his window opening - and the forms of Naruto and Yugao appeared suddenly in front of his desk.

Sarutobi was silent for a moment, his expression questioning, before he offered a pleasant smile. "And what do two of my most powerful ANBU agents need, so early this morning?" He asked wonderingly, "The proceedings are already finished for today, I would have thought you had both gone home."

Naruto fixed his gaze determinedly then, as he told the Hokage respectfully; "Hokage-sama, I came here to resign from my position as an ANBU shinobi."

The old man was immediately shocked, and he spluttered in confusion, before asked in a demanding tone; "What do you mean?" He then shook his head, before adding, "Why?"

"I made a promise to someone, and I need to quit to keep it." Naruto answered simply, not offering any further details as he bowed slightly to the Hokage and continued; "I'm sorry, old man. I want to join my age group in the academy." He then took a deep breath before meeting Sarutobi's eyes and telling him seriously, "Also... I need to be on the Uchiha's team, when I become a genin."

Sarutobi was still and silent for many long moments then, allowing this information seep in, before he asked reasonably; "Why do you wish to be on that team specifically, may I ask?"

Naruto's expression was hard and determined as he replied, "I promised to watch over him," He spoke earnestly, "So I need to be close for a while."

The Hokage was quiet once again then, thinking over the implications of Naruto's words, before the man nodded obligingly - allowing Naruto this favor. "All right, Naruto." He told the boy, "But there is one condition."

Naruto was apprehensive, though he felt himself immediately relieved and grateful to the old man for allowing his resignation. "What is that, old man?" He asked lightly, smiling.

"You have to take Yugao on a date," The old man stated, smirking as he added; "Once a month."

Naruto's expression fell then, his jaw dropping to the floor in surprise, while he became stuttering - his eyes wide and shocked. All the while Yugao became laughing and giggling to herself in good humor.

"Why, Kitsune-Chan," She used her pet name for him, much to Naruto's embarrassment. "What time are going to pick me up?" Yugao asked happily.

"Are you serious, old man?" Naruto asked, his face heating slightly at the Hokage's request, "This is crazy! And here I thought it might be something serious!" He exclaimed.

"I am deadly serious, Naruto." The Hokage replied, his expression stoic then as he told the boy, "You will comply with my request, or your resignation will be ignored."

"HEY!" Yugao then yelled, "Stop talking like I'm not here! Kitsune, I asked you a question and I want an answer, or else!" She told the blonde demandingly.

Naruto sweat-dropped._ "She's scary when she's angry..." _He thought helplessly,_ "Help me, Kami!" _"How about tomorrow at seven?" He asked meekly, offering a sheepish smile.

Yugao smiled sweetly then, her mood changing dramatically as Naruto complied. "That sounds fine, see you later, Kitsune-Chan!" She waved happily as she left the office through the same window her and Naruto has used to enter.

Sarutobi then grumbled under his breath irritably, "That has ruined my paperwork-free day, Naruto." He informed the boy before him with a flat expression.

Naruto smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, old man." He apologized, "I'll try not to do this again... but you know I have to keep my promises!" He grinned.

Sarutobi nodded his head slowly, "Yes, that is true." The man then seemed to remember something, "And about your request," He shuffled papers in front of him as he told the boy, "Report to the Academy at 8:30, room 201."

Naruto looked to a clock on the wall then, before his eyes widened and he exclaimed; "I've got 20 minutes!" He then finished hurriedly to the Hokage with a slight bow, "See you later, old man!" Naruto finished. He walked quickly to the window then, and jumped out stealthily - heading back to his apartment, where he planned to change his clothes and prepare for his new life.

Sarutobi shook his head as he returned to his work, thinking over the young boy's decision. "I hope you know what your doing, Naruto."

-------------------------------------------

"Quiet down, students!" Umino Iruka yelled over the noise of his class, as he waved his arms widely to gain their attention, "Today, a new student will be joining our class! Please, welcome Naruto Uzumaki. He will be here until graduation."

The man smiled convincingly, though in his mind he thought unhappily;_ "Why does he have to join my class?" _Iruka groaned to himself,_ "He's going to do something stupid, I know it!" _"You can come in now, Naruto." He announced.

The door opened then, and the figure you all know and love walked in - wearing his complete new outfit; a hideous orange jumpsuit that had been laying in his closet for years, and that he had finally decided to use.

"Yo, Dolphin!" Naruto referred to Iruka casually, grinning as he waved from the door, "Long time, no see, man."

"_So he does remember me," _Iruka thought irritably,_ "I'll have to tell him not to call me that."_ "No, I am Iruka," He corrected the youth, "And I will be your teacher here at the Academy for the next two years, Naruto."

"_Whoops, no mask-names!" _The boy swore under his breath at his own slip-up,_ "I forgot, I'm not in ANBU anymore." _"Sorry, Iruka-sensei!" He quickly apologized, feigning a mistake, "I thought you were someone else. Well, nice to meet you!" He quickly amended.

Iruka breathed a sigh of relief, "Naruto," He told the boy then, already feeling a headache coming on, "You can take your seat anywhere there is an open space."

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei." Naruto muttered, as he spotted boy sitting some distance away from the others, and grinned - he could recognize those features anywhere.

Walking over immediately, Naruto seated himself right next to the evident Uchiha of the room. _"So this is who I've got to watch out for." _Naruto thought to himself, looking to the stoic boy as he ignored his presence._ "Not much... but not helpless either." _

"Hey there!" Naruto began cheerfully, fixing a large grin on his face as he regarded the Uchiha boy, "Who are you?" He asked of the boy.

The raven-haired youth struck was stoic as he turned to the blonde, and Naruto could not help but feel his heart leap at the strong resemblance between this boy and his love, his grin faltering for a moment.

The boy's dark eyes were curious, and he was silent for a long moment, before deciding to answer Naruto's friendly question. "Sasuke Uchiha." He told the blonde simply, his eyes holding Naruto's bright blue.

The blonde nodded obligingly, as he replied likewise. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He told the boy.

After these simply greetings, the class began - and the rest of the day proceeded as completely uneventful. Naruto, having already reached the level of ANBU, already knew everything being taught by the Academy - and so he soon found himself falling asleep.

In his dreams, he saw a dark figure with long flowing hair and red-tinted eyes - and when he had a moment to spare it, he thought of tomorrow, and how it was going to be hell - or a hell of a lot of fun.

-------------------------------------------

**To be continued…**

**A/N: I decided to make Naruto have Yugao and Itachi because I felt like it really. Keep reading and reviewing I turned on anonymous reviewing so you don't have to sign in to review. **

**Vote; should I make the next chapter the date between Naruto and Yugao? Or should I skip to the genin exams? It will probably be the date because this will be too much fun to pass up unless I get a lot of reviews saying to go to the genin exams.**

**Vote; Please also for the chuunin exams I will be watching the chuunin exams arc to **

**get ideas and such and please make suggestions so I don't get writer's block.**


	3. Chapter 2: The first date

A/N Well I must apologize for the update length I have been waiting for my beta to get back to me so well here it comes un-beta-ed I will try to make up for it by updating later this weekend so don't worry my fans.

Chapter 2

The first date

-whoo- _"You can do this" _Naruto was thinking nervously_ "You've completed numerous S-class missions"_ Then he remembered yesterday. _"I've never been that scared before." _–Gulp- "Kami help me."

"Time to go I hope she likes what I made." Naruto says to no one in particular. He picks up the picnic basket and walked out the door. He had prepared it after he got home from the academy. Walking down the street towards Yugao's house. Every person he waked by glared at him and sneered some went so far as to try and taunt him. –sigh- _"Why can't they just leave me be they don't need to glare at me." Naruto thought sullenly. _Looking down hurt and somewhat rejected he thinks _"I really should be used to this I mean nothing has changed since I was a kid." _Naruto had to restrain tears thinking of his childhood and his lost friend. _ "At least Yugao is still here."_ Naruto's mood lifted at that and set off with renewed purpose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (scene change Yugao's house)

"Crap it's 6:56 he's always on time if not early I'm not ready yet." –Ding Dong- "Shit it's him well I guess I can go out like this my hair isn't anything special." _"I wonder where and what we're going to do tonight."_ Yugao thought on her way to the door.

-click shrrr bop click crack click- "Neko-chan how many locks are on that door." Naruto says. " I don't know I never counted." Yugao says looking sheepish and innocent. At this point Naruto had a sweat drop nearly as big as Gai's obsession with the FLAMES OF YOUTH. " Well let's get going so we can make it before my favorite part about the spot." Naruto says a little excited. "Is little Kitsune-chan _happy_ about our date." Yugao taunts batting her eyelashes. While that happened Naruto was now observing Yugao and her outfit.

She had on a black and red shirt with one long sleeve on her right side. The shirt went black red black in three vertical stripes it was holding very close and snug allowing Naruto to see her modest assets. With that she was wearing a skirt that went down about 1\3 her thigh covering yet showing everything. Naruto was staring so long Yugao started to blush. " Um Kitsune-Chan why are you staring is something wrong."

"What huh did I just space out staring at Neko-chan. Wait did I say that out loud?" At this point Yugao was giving Hinata a run for her money on how deep she could blush. "Kitsune-Chan you're embarrising me tell me what's wrong." "Nothing Yugao-Chan nothing at all I was just shocked you would where something like that I had no idea you could look that good." "You really think so?" " Yep now can we get going?" "Sure why are you in such a hurry?" "The sunset we have to get there before sunset." " Okay?!!?!?!?"

With that the two friends walked towards the Hokage monument. During this time Yugao was stealing looks at her date. He was dressed in a set of loose black Gi pants which looked incredibly comfortable to her. The torso had an open black jacket (A/N It is not leather.) with a white shirt underneath with the kanji for badass on the front in the center of his chest. Yugao started giggling after she saw the kanji. _"He looks good for just 10 years old."_ " So where is this mysterious spot we are headed to." Yugao spoke.

"Well if you don't have a problem with it I was going to set us up on the Yondaime's head with a picnic I made. I hope you don't mind?" "Are you kidding your cooking's legendary I don't' care where if you cooked." "Thanks I don't think I'm that good just inventive." _"He is so modest he managed to cook for the entire Akimichi clan and they all complimented him." _" No you really are that good." While talking Yugao hadn't noticed they had arrived. "Well we're here Ne-ko-Ch-an." _"That just ticks her off."_

Yugao was then about to rip his head off but Naruto opened the basket he had been carrying. "Whoa that looks very well prepared." "I spent most of the afternoon making this assortment." Yugao then tackles Naruto to the ground in yet another bone crushing hug. _"I'm glad some things won't ever change." They both thought at the same time._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(later that night)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow that was actually a lot of fun and I thought it would be hard to do that."

"**Ha I told you not to doubt yourself but oh no you never listen to the guy who has been looking out for you since birth."**

"Kyuubi what the crap were you watching the whole time."

"**Oh yeah especially the last part." **

-gulp- "you saw that."

"**Yep I got pictures of your first kiss. –sniffle- They grow up so fast." **

"You are really sounding creepy right now I'm going to bed." With that Naruto's first date ended.

End chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3:The Genin Exams

Chapter 3

The Genin Exams

It has been three years since Naruto started watching Itachi's little brother. Today the Genin exams are to be held. He and Sasuke have become very close as of late.

-Riiiiiiiiiinggggggggggggggggggg- "Argh why does the academy have to start so freaking early." Naruto said completely exasperated " I mean I was out all night keeping Sasuke's fangirls from taking him while he slept, I mean God they are persistent." 

"**Well at least your skills haven't dulled" Kyuubi stated in his mind " I would actually say they have made an improvement." **

"_Quiet Kyu-chan." Naruto thought "man having someone in your head is somewhat fun oh so troublesome." _

"**I heard that Naru-chan." Kyuubi thought offended "I resent that I am not troublesome or is that what you thought when I kept healing you when you were younger."**

"_I wanted to die back then." Naruto yelled _

"**Well then you wouldn't have ever met 'tachi." Kyuubi huffs out.**

"_Okay okay I apologize sorry." Naruto was saying quickly "If she gets angry with me not even Kami-sama will be able to help me."_

"**Yep and don't you forget it." Kyuubi says pride fully.**

_  
"You heard that." Naruto thinks._ While thinking this Naruto gained a sweat drop on the back of his head. He then took notice he was completely ready for the day. He finally notices he had two minutes to get to the academy. _"Should I do some huge flamboyant entry or not."_

"**Run you fool you have one minute fifty two, fifty one." **

Naruto then took off not like the wind he was the wind. In order to get there fast enough he used wind chakra to his feet and sped through Konoha like the devil himself was on his tail. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (At the academy) XXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Where is Naruto he's got 3…2…1…" Iruka thought_

-Boosh- The door to the classroom flew across the room and our hero walks in. 

"Am I late." Naruto exclaimed

"No Naruto." Iruka mumbled completely shocked." you're right on time."

"Yes oh yah I am not late." Naruto yelled. "Kiba you owe me twenty dollars." 

"Naruto damn it." Kiba muttered. "Why do you always have to beat the odds?" 

"I don't know." Naruto said. "Now pay up."

"After the exams." Kiba mumbled looking dejected.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN." Iruka screamed.

Right after Iruka shouts everyone does exactly like he says. Naruto now he usually sits next to Sasuke though because he was so late the only seat left open was next to Shino. 

"_Where to sit?" Naruto thinks. _He then sees the only seat open. _"Well it could be worse I mean Shino isn't a bad guy just he doesn't like me cause I act too loud." _He then starts to walk toward the seat. Once he gets there Shino says, "Hello." 

"Hey Shino." 

Naruto then sits down with an ungraceful plop. _"Ugh what kind of exam is this going to be?" Naruto thinks_

"**Whatever it is I know you can pass it." Kyuubi says playfully. "You were in ANBU before these gakis were even close to here." **

"_What's with the vote of confidence you usually put me down?"_

"**I thought a change in pace was in order. You're going to be a genin." Kyuubi says mockingly.**

"_So you were being sarcastic." Naruto blanches. _

"**Yep."**

"Naruto Uzumaki would you please come take your exam." Mizuki says scornfully.

Naruto gets up and walks toward the back room where Iruka and Mizuki were waiting for him. 

"Okay so what do I have to do?"

"Create three bushin."

"Fine." Naruto puts his hands into the cross seal we are all so familiar with. "Kage Bushin." Naruto yells. Then out of thin air come five perfect solid clones.

"_When did the demon learn that jutsu?" _

"_Why does he need to show off?"_

"So do I pass?"

"Yes why did you do a more advanced clone jutsu?"

"I can't do bushin."

"Oh well here is your head band."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Time skip later that night) XXXXXXXXX

"I wonder what 'Tachi is doing right now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (with Itachi) XXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Weasel do you think Naruto is okay right now." Itachi says to her stuffed animal. "Hey I remember when I first got you." 

_ Flashback_

"_Hey 'Tachi here is your birthday present." Naruto says overly excited._

"_What is it?" Itachi asks suspiciously._

"_You have to open it first."_

"_Is it some sort of trap?" After asking that Itachi looks at Naruto and sees his face is set in stone. She can see that he is trying incredibly hard not to let his face show the emotions in his eyes. Those Eyes that look like the sea on a stormy night with rain coming down harder than a punch from Tsunade. _

"_Okay I'll open it but if it is a trap you're dead. Got it?"_

_Naruto's face lifts immeasurably with those words. "Yep I got it."_

_Itachi opens the wrapping paper cautiously but quickly because she was curious as to what was in it. Once the wrappings were out of the way she could see a plushy not just any plushy but a hand made weasel with red sharingan eyes and a leaf head band and two plush kunai in its hands. "Naruto I don't know what to say." Itachi says completely shocked out of her mind. "This is the best present I have ever gotten." _

"_Oh it isn't really that great –" He never got to finish his sentence because Itachi had already tackled him to the ground and was squeezing the life out of him. "'Tachi stop can't breathe."_

_Itachi loosens her grip on him. "Sorry it really is the best gift I have ever gotten."_

_ Flashback end_

"Well she is your partner Kisame be nice or else."

"Okay why would I be mean" Kisame says offended.

"You almost shaved Hidan's parts off for calling you fish face." 

"Well he should know I don't like that name." Kisame pouts. "I am also really sensitive." 

Kisame then notices Leader wasn't even there anymore. _"Might as well introduce myself." He thought._ Kisame then walks through the door. What he sees is a pair of red sharingan eyes. _"Oh crap" _

"Are you my partner?" Itachi says to the seven foot two light blue skinned man. She first notices he has a muscular build but not too much. The next things noticed were his eyes both were a deep ocean blue. His face was very smooth and round like with his gills positioned in a cute way. All around she thought he wasn't bad looking.

"Yes now could you stop staring at me like you're going to see through my soul." Kisame said to the five eleven girl with a lithe figure. She had two lines from her eyes that accented them. Her lips were a light rose and they looked oh so soft. Her pale complexion was brought out by the red eyes she still had spinning. 

"Fine may I know your name?"

"Sure I am Kisame former member of the seven shinobi swordsmen of the Mist. What is your name?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Welcome to Akatsuki partner." 

"Thank you."

"Hold on you're a S-class criminal and you hold onto a plushy like it is the most important thing in the world."

"Don't insult Mr. Weasel he was made and given to me by someone very precious."

"Wow sorry I didn't know he meant that much to you."

"How could you have known that?" Itachi says forlorn looking.

"Well night girl."

"Night Mr. Shark."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3 end

A/N Well I hope everyone is reading this after this I will be going on hiatus for this fic. I will be trying to write some really short little things to keep you amused. I will be back later most likely with a beta. Well till next time –Kitsune out.


End file.
